


hold my hand and never let go

by dontcallmeeds



Series: you and no one else [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Dates, Loss of Virginity, M/M, amusement park date, hand holding, i'm just going to let myself believe akira is from inaba, jealous!ryuji, perfect at everything!akira, ryuji's nickname for akira is 'kira, scared of heights!ryuji, virgin!akira, virgin!ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcallmeeds/pseuds/dontcallmeeds
Summary: After finally getting together, Ryuji Sakamoto and Akira Kurusu were officially a couple. It's weird to get used to, and everyone in the Phantom Thieves watches their every move. Finally, they decide to go on a "real" first date as a "real" couple.





	hold my hand and never let go

_Leave this blue neighbourhood_

_Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh_

_And it drives me wild_

_'Cause when you look like that_

_I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh_

_It drives me wild_

 

 

  * **_**_wild,  troye sivan_**_**



 

 

It had been a while since Ryuji had been to Dome Town, but, after a bit of intense Phantom Thieves activities, him and Akira finally decided to take a break. They were always together, of course, but it wasn’t the same when you were surrounded by your teammates. You could always tell the group was curious about the couple; they paid attention to every single glance and touch, and if they ever showed real affection toward each other in the group, they would definitely make an effort to point it out. At some point it got exhausting, so it was Ryuji who had decided to finally ask Akira on a real, official date.

 

Well, Ryuji decided, the park wasn't a _real_ date. They were clearing up feelings, and they weren’t really a “couple” yet. Now they were out to their friends and to Soijiro, they finally felt like something real, something concrete. Ann just had to criticize Ryuji’s lack of romanticism every chance she got. She cared about their leader, and wanted to make sure he was getting the best treatment. They had kissed and gotten even more personal in the bedroom, yet they never really had a real date? They hadn’t had much time to celebrate the fact that they were finally a couple, so it only seemed fitting to go all out.  Ryuji decided to take the lead and pay for the tickets, to which Akira protested, but, after finally getting everything settled, they decided to take a day off Phantom Thieves work and head to Suidobashi.

 

When they got through the ticket lines and finally entered Dome Town, they stopped to look around. People were everywhere, in every nook and cranny. It was blazing hot, and even in Ryuji’s red tank and cargo shorts, it was like he could feel every ray of sun. Akira was wearing little clothing as well, but even with the dark tones of his clothes, he looked, at the very most, a little uncomfortable.

 

“You did put on sunscreen, didn't you?” Akira asked considerably. _Of course_ he _did,_ Ryuji thought.

 

“Uh, yeah, I think so.” To be honest, Ryuji wasn’t too sure, but it was too late now. He didn't bring any with him. Besides, he didn't want to focus on anything besides Akira.

 

They decided to push through the huge crowd, when finally noticed what may have brought it in the first place.

 

“Woah!” Ryuji exclaimed. “Is that f’real?” Ryuji had to physically tilt his head back to get the full view of the monstrous rollercoaster, just like if he was in the front seat at the movies. The rollercoaster was extremely tall, probably just as tall as Mementos was deep. It made Ryuji’s stomach drop just looking at it.

 

“Wow,” was all that came out of Akira’s mouth. However, it didn't sound overwhelmed, but instead was full of excitement. Ryuji gulped.

 

“You don’t...want to _go_ on that _,_ do you?”

 

Akira chuckled. “You don’t want to go? I think it’d be fun.”

 

“Fun?! You could probably die on that, ‘Kira!” He stepped closer to his boyfriend. “I don’t want to lose you on that death coaster!”

 

“What, are you afraid?”

 

Ryuji stepped back, appalled.

 

“Me, scared of a rollercoaster? No way! I fight Shadows! I’m not scared of nothin’!” He crossed his arms and tapped his toes as he looked back at the rollercoaster. The line was huge. They would probably be there for hours, at the least. “I don’t know if it’s a good idea. I wouldn’t want you to piss your pants on our first real date.” Akira guffawed.

 

“I don’t think _I’d_ be the one pissing my pants in this situation.” He paused. “You know, if we went on it, maybe we could get one of those shirts. You know, ‘I survived!’ and all that.”

 

“Yeah, and I mean, of course I would do that for you! But, it doesn’t look that interesting anyway! It’s just one big drop! Where’s the loops? Where’s the twists and turns?!” Ryuji sighed and look back at Akira. “Why’re you looking at me like that?”

 

“If you want, I’ll hold your hand.”

 

“Stop that!!” Ryuji huffed. “Maybe next time. That line’ll take hours, dude. Why don’t we go somewhere else? I don’t want to waste any more time on that disappointment of a coaster.”

 

“If you say so,” Akira mumbled with a smirk. “Lead the way.”

 

!

 

The arcade was the next stop. Ryuji absolutely loved the arcade, and as much as he loved the ones in Shibuya, the one at Dome Town was twice as big and all the games were upgraded with bigger prizes. First, him and Akira played the gun game where you had to shoot all the zombies. _Pshh,_ he said as they played, _shootin’ Shadows is easier than this!_ Akira, of course, had shot every single one right in the head. Next, they had shot hoops. This one wasn’t at Shibuya, and Ryuji had never been much of a basketball guy, but he somehow managed to beat Akira at this one. After that was air hockey, which Ryuji played every day in Shibuya, but Akira beat him by a very narrow margin.

 

Before they decided to leave, Akira found a claw machine hidden in the corner. It was small, but it didn't cost much.

 

“Hey, Ryuji?”

 

“Huh? What’s up?”

 

“Pick one.”

 

“Ah, Akira, don’t waste your time. Those things are impossible, so this one is probably rigged to high heaven.” Akira smirked at him.

 

“Just pick one.” Ryuji sighed and looked around the small glass box.

 

“Fine. I pick...that panda in the middle.” It was right in the center of the box, it’s arm barely sticking out of the pile of animals.

 

“One panda, coming right up.” Akira put in his coins as Ryuji leaned onto the claw machine, watching as Akira delicately pushed the joystick until it was hovering just above the panda’s arms. He hesitated, letting the shaking claw settle until it was completely still, before he pushed the button and let the claw descend into the animals. Ryuji watched intently as the panda he requested effortlessly was picked up by the claw and dumped into the hole.

 

“What?! Are you for real?” Akira chuckled under his breath.

 

“Don’t tell anyone, but I’m kind of a pro at the claw machine.”

 

“Did they have one where you lived before?”

 

“Yeah. Well, Inaba was in short supply of arcade games, but there was one at our local supermarket, Junes. I played it every day, I think. I won a few prizes for my parents, and some friends, and then I just kind of kept a collection of them.”

 

“Ha. I wish I could see them.”

 

“Maybe one day you will.” Ryuji smiled warmly at his significant other as he pulled the stuffed panda out of the slot. Ryuji brushed his finger over the soft fur of his panda.

 

“Okay, you won me something, now I have to win you something.”

 

“That’s alright, Ryuji, I don’t want you to embarrass yourself--”

 

“Screw you, ‘Kira! I can win you a prize just as easy as you did.” Akira shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned at Ryuji as he slid the coins in the slot. “Which one do you want? Quick, before I run out of time!”

 

“That black cat in the corner,” Akira whispered. “It kind of looks like Mona.”

 

“What?! I picked the easy one in the middle--”

 

“You asked which one I wanted!” Akira claimed, laughing.

 

“Okay, shit. Shit!” The adults shot Ryuji a dirty look, but he was too indulged in the winning of Akira’s cat. The claw, still shaking, dove toward the black cat, but to no avail. The claw ascended, completely empty. “Crap,” Ryuji whispered. He lightly kicked the machine. “This thing’s a hunk of junk.”

 

“That’s all right. I already have a Mona, anyway.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Akira put his hand on the small of Ryuji’s back.

 

“It’s fine. I don’t need a prize. Just you.”

 

“‘Kira…” Ryuji tried desperately tried to hide the slight blush in his cheeks. “Hey, wait a second!” Ryuji ran up to the counter and grabbed all of his tickets. “Here.” He shoved them toward the teller and the turned around quickly. “Hey, don’t look! Turn around. Yeah. Seriously. Don’t look.” Akira did what he was told and turned around. “How much do I have? Yeah, okay. I’ll, uh...I’ll take that one, please. That’s fine, I don’t want the rest...Okay, turn around now.” Akira turned around to find Ryuji’s hand clasped in a fist. “Hold out your hand.” Akira’s hand outstretched and opened before Ryuji placed his gift in Akira’s open palm, enjoying the brief second of touching.

 

In Akira’s hand held a small bracelet, one that a child would make as a friendship bracelet, one made out of red thread and tied at the ends.

 

“I know it’s not a Mona cat, but it reminded me of you.”

 

“Thank you,” Akira whispered. “It’s great, Ryuji.” Out of all the times during the day that Akira wanted to kiss him, this was the most prominent one.

  


!

 

“Look, Akira.” It was late at night now, and there were definitely less people around. The couple had decided to be a little risky and let their fingers intertwine just a little as they walked toward the front.

 

“What is it?”

 

“The line,” Ryuji mumbled. “The line for the ride. It’s way short now. If you still want to get on it...maybe we have time to get that t-shirt.”

 

Akira smiled at him.

 

“You would do that for me?”

 

“It’s just a rollercoaster.” Ryuji sighed. “Besides, I think I could get through anything as long as I’m with you.”

 

!

 

The line was so short that they got into the cars of the rollercoasters in less than ten minutes. As Ryuji and Akira got strapped in, Ryuji decided to get a full look of what he was getting himself into. From his seat, he couldn’t even see the top of the huge hill; it was all the way through the clouds in the sky. He was fine in the line, but now, with his straps completely in, he was finally having second thoughts.

 

“Akira...Akira, I’m not so sure about this.” His voice was shaking as they escaped his lips. “God, it’s so freaking tall. I don’t think I’m gonna survive--!”

 

Before he could say anything else, Akira grabbed Ryuji’s hand, intertwined their fingers completely, and gave it a small squeeze.

 

“It’ll be okay, Ryuji. I’ll be here to protect you.”

 

“Heh. Okay.” His heart was beating really fast now, but he wasn’t sure if it was because of his impending doom or because of the warmth of Akira’s hand. “Just...just don’t let go.”

 

“Never,” Akira whispered, and then the ride started.

 

~

_Darling, only you can ease my mind / I'll admit, for a moment I felt so afraid_

_Just to show you the mess that I made / There are pieces I usually hide_

_But when you collect me with your steady hand /With a language that I understand_

_I feel put back together inside_

 

 

  * **_**_ease my mind, ben platt_**_**



 

After a long day at Dome Town, they finally decided to head back to Shibuya. They stopped, first, to get some food (ramen, of course) and to show off their awesome t-shirts. Ryuji had, after the ride was over, asked to go again, but the ride, along with the rest of Dome Town, was closed for the night. Akira had enjoyed the ride, but he had spent most of it making sure Ryuji was okay instead of actually paying attention to the thrill.

The ramen was, as per usual, delicious, and Akira enjoyed watching Ryuji devour the ramen like he hadn’t ate for days. He knew that Ryuji did this whether he was hungry or not, but he figured after their long day he deserved a hearty meal. Akira had been swirling his bracelet around his wrist, waiting for Ryuji to finish his next bowl, as a pretty girl walked up to him.

“Excuse me,” the girl whispered. “You’re that new transfer student, aren’t you?” Akira noticed the girl’s friend behind her just slightly freaking out. Ryuji stopped mid slurp to join the conversation.

“Yo, he’s trying to eat his food,” Ryuji muttered, despite Akira’s bowl being completely empty. The girls ignored Ryuji’s statement.

“I just wanted to say it was really brave of you to stand up to Kamoshida and everything like that. He was a terrible man, really. I’m sure if it weren’t for you, Kamoshida would be doing more terrible things. So thank you!” The girl blushed.

“It’s no problem,” Akira responded. “If you don’t mind, I really must be getting back to my meal.” This time, the girl bowed and walked away politely with her friend, and then bursting into giggles. Ryuji resumed his slurp.

“I think ‘m done,” Ryuji mumbled. “Let’s go home.”

 

!

“Ryuji.” He was walking ahead awfully fast. “Ryuji, hold on.” Akira sped up just to match Ryuji’s pace before they made it back to Leblanc. They walked inside quickly and Akira closed the door behind them, making the sure the OPEN sign was flipped to CLOSED. As he turned around, he noticed Ryuji was all the way up the stairs. Akira sighed as he walked up the stairs and saw Ryuji sitting on his bed, his foot tapping aggressively against the floor. “Ryuji…?” Ryuji was silent. “Hey, you don’t have to let that girl ruin our day, you know. She was just being nice.”

 

“She didn't _ruin_ my day. And she wasn’t just being nice! It was obvious she wanted to get with you!” Ryuji stood up quickly.

 

“ _Get_ with me?”

 

“You don’t think I notice all the girls who can’t keep their eyes off you? You’re the charming, smart, kind transfer student from the middle of nowhere who also has a criminal record. You’re basically irresistible, ‘Kira. Even the girls in the group are all over you.”

 

“That’s not true. Besides, they’re only friends, and you know that.” Ryuji was silent. “You _do_ know that, don’t you?”

 

“It’s just...why me? You know? You’ve got all these girls who would kill to be with you and you choose me. Not only am I a _dude,_ I’m also loud, and rude, and dumb, and I ruin everybody’s lives. You’ve really picked a keeper, huh?” Ryuji’s head dropped.

 

“Where is this coming from?” Akira asked.

 

“I don’t...I don’t know. I guess...I guess once all this Kamoshida shit happened, and I got the team disbanded...I lost all my friends. I lost all the friends I thought would do anything for me. That shit burns, you know? All of the people I trust...I don’t know, I guess since then it’s been hard for me to see that people are just here to be my friend and won’t just leave when shit starts to hit the fan.” Akira’s hand gently grabbed onto Ryuji’s and gave it a tight squeeze.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Ryuji.”

 

“I know. I know that. It’s just...sometimes my mind plays tricks on me, that’s all.”

 

“You’re my first real friend here, you know that? The first person I ever really talked to? You didn't have to talk to me that day, but you did.”

 

“You didn't have to save my life, but you did.”

 

“Exactly.” Akira stepped toward him and placed his finger in the loops of Ryuji’s shorts. “You know, besides what we did the other day...I never _did_ it.”

 

“You’re a _virgin_?”

 

“Don’t act so surprised. Besides, all of the girls in Inaba had their eyes on another guy.”

 

“Impossible,” Ryuji whimpered. They were silent for a second.

 

“I want you to have it,” Akira whispered into Ryuji’s ear. “So you know I’m yours.”

 

“You don’t have to do this because I’m jealous,” Ryuji whispered.

 

“No. I want to.”

 

“Then...then you can have mine, too.”

 

Akira kissed him passionately, pushing him back onto his bed. As they parted, Akira hovered over him.

 

 

“Ryuji, I’m going to prove how much you mean to me, even if it takes all night. Even if it kills me.”


End file.
